


Too Much Sugar 摄糖过多

by Sophia2000



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Surprises, Weight Gain
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia2000/pseuds/Sophia2000
Summary: 一天早上，Ianto取笑了Jack腰间的赘肉，而这件事后来给他们两人都带来了意想不到的后果。
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Too Much Sugar 摄糖过多

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).
  * A translation of [Too Much Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777618) by [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted). 



> This fic doesn't belong to me. The only work I have done is to translate it into Chinese. Thanks @badly_knitted for writing this lovely story! I hope you guys enjoy it!  
> （这篇文不属于我，我唯一的工作只是把它翻译成了中文。感谢@badly_knitted创作了这篇可爱的小短文！希望大家喜欢！）

“你，”Ianto戏弄道，手指头在Jack腰的位置戳了戳，“腰上绝对长赘肉了。”

Jack看上去对这一想法惊恐不已。“这不可能！我从来不会长胖的！”说着他从浴室里走出来，边走边从栏杆上抓起一条毛巾，迅速把自己擦干，急急忙忙进了卧室，对着全身镜检查自己。然而他所看到的一切并没有让他感到舒心。他试探性地戳了戳自己的中段，看着上回照镜子时根本没有的部位，在手指的戳弄下轻轻晃动。“这怎么会发生在我身上？我胖了啊！”

Ianto叹了口气，已经为自己这么随口一说后悔了。“你不胖，Jack，你只是没之前那么瘦了。这也挺好的，你抱起来软乎乎的很舒服。但如果这困扰到你的话，那就减少摄糖量吧。你确实挺爱吃甜食的。”

“但是不管我吃什么都不会胖的啊！”

“那只是因为你的每一次死亡都让身体重置了。”Ianto指出，“但是，别，我并没有在建议你跑出去把自己搞死来解决这个问题。你已经保持了将近三个月没有死亡的记录了，我很为你骄傲。这绝对是个了不起的成绩！我很希望看到你把这个记录保持到六个月，这将是个真正了不起的成就！”

“我会的。”Jack同意道。“那这个咋办呢？”说着，他又戳了戳自己的肚肚。“你说得没错，我得严格控制饮食。我不再吃糖了，只吃水果蔬菜和瘦肉，马上就开始。”Jack的嘴巴瘪出一道倔强的弧线。“我会现在立刻马上就减掉这些多余的肉。”

Ianto翻了个白眼，他确信Jack的决心会在一周内就被打破，但随着日子的推移，他竟然真的抵制住了所有的诱惑。在其他人在大口咀嚼小甜饼干和甜甜圈的时候，Jack在啃胡萝卜条和苹果。当小队们在吃披萨的时候，Jack抱着一碗沙拉。随着多余的体重下降，Jack满身的活力也增加了。他感觉自己从来没有这么好过，精力无限，走路带风。

“你还真是下定了决心要恢复到原来的体重啊！”

“没错！我现在甚至都不想念糖的味道了。我现在唯一想吃的只有这种糖。”说着，Jack俯身在Ianto身上亲了一口，Ianto笑了起来。他的爱人在某些方面还是有着相当大的胃口。

同样的，Jack也依旧在保持自己不被杀死的记录，这绝绝对对是在向Ianto证明自己：不赖于更简单的途径他也能保持体重。但当他在接近连续六个月零死亡记录的时候，他的减重进度慢了下来，然后就完全停滞了。Jack皱着眉瞅着体重秤。明明一切都进展得挺顺利呀？

“你只是到达了一个平稳期，仅此而已。”Ianto安慰他。“最后那一点赘肉会在你还没意识到的时候就消失不见的。”

结果是Jack并没能看到最后那点肉肉的消失，接着他的体重又开始增加了。他感觉有点不太对劲，就去找Owen检查了一下。“我一点也没有改变我的饮食，可是我的体重却在增加！”他抱怨道。Owen很快就找到了原因。

“是怎么回事？”Ianto问。

“看起来另一种糖也能让人长胖。我怀孕了。”

Ianto差点没晕过去。


End file.
